


A Sense Of Belonging

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Post Devil May Cry 5 Shenanigans [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Cliffhanger, DMC5 SPOILERS, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post DMC5, Rough Sex, Rough fucking, Shame, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Threesome, Top Nero, and pizza, blowjob, bottom v, if any plot at all, rough blowjob, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After hearing the shocking revelation of his true heritage Nero has very conflicting feelings about his fathers. It's V who helps him down the path of accepting, and finding where he belongs.





	A Sense Of Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series and happens right after the first one so you might wanna check that one out first :)

Nero had spend about a day staring at the wall in Dante’s room. After hearing him and Vergil return, he wished he had said something sooner. He wished he hadn’t heard what they had discussed. After weeks worrying about them, wondering if they would ever be back and what he would say to his father - after practising his angry speech - he was now left without words.

 

Dante was his father, too. However that worked. A demon thing, probably. Not only did he have two dads now, but they were also brothers. He had heard Vergil’s words, that demons didn’t care and yet… Vergil had been right that Nero was shocked, to say the least.

 

And the guilt was eating him up from inside.

 

The first time he had met Dante he was blown away by him. His confidence, his looks! If he hadn’t been so confused when he realised he was definitely, one hundred percent also into men, he might have flirted with him. Hell, he was pretty sure Dante _had_ flirted with him when they met again after that whole debacle had been over. And in the confines of his own room, changing frequently at the time, he had definitely, one hundred percent jerked off to the thought of Dante making love to him.

 

He made attempts to rationalise it. He hadn’t known Dante was his father, of course, otherwise he would never have been attracted to him! But the hours he had now spent thinking about all this, he realised that hadn’t changed. He felt dirty and guilty but that attraction was still there and it didn’t even stop with him.

 

V. And Vergil.

 

“Stop it, stop it, stop it,” he told himself, fingers gripping his own hair.

 

God, he had wanted to fuck V, and god, had he wanted to talk to Vergil, to yell at him but also to _talk_ to him. Having family, even if they were part demon was better than nothing, wasn’t it?! But he had all these fucked up thoughts and he didn’t know whether he should run or not. After all, Dante and Vergil didn’t seem to mind these fucked up things, were close right there in the shop where anyone could see.

 

They had kissed. And Nero could see the need in Vergil’s expression, the comfort he craved, something Nero understood far too well. Here he was thinking about Dante doing that same thing to him too.

 

His fantasies just wouldn’t leave his head…

 

A knock on the door made him jump and he felt for a moment that his heart would just jump out of his chest and it would be all over. Instead Dante’s voice called out to him.

 

“So we ordered pizza and it’s here if you want some.”

 

Nero didn’t answer and the sound of his footsteps soon faded again down the hall. He _was_ hungry, he realised. He had spent a lot of time these past few weeks trying to learn about the Underworld and how to access it, he hadn’t really been home either, and just stayed at Dante’s place whenever he could make it back here. Now the feeling and the sight of Dante’s bed made a shudder run down his back. Just yesterday he had lain here, taking in his _father’s_ scent while teasing his cock until he came.

 

“Focus, Nero,” he told himself.

 

None of them knew about these thoughts that he had. It would be fine. Awkward, but fine.

 

He slowly made his way outside, down the hall and along the banister, down the stars to the side room where a large table had been full of garbage, but was now clean and with three large pizza boxes on. Before they noticed him, Nero watched Dante reach out for V’s hand. The look in his eyes was so tender, so loving, it made Nero ache.

 

Then V caught his eye and smiled, waved him over. Nero followed the invitation and sat, taking a slice of pizza.

 

“So you’re here to stay?,” Nero asked V. He had changed hours ago and he wasn’t sure why on earth this was happening. V had been part of Vergil but now he was back, while Vergil was simultaneously also back? Where was he now? He had so many questions.

 

“I do not know,” V admitted. He smiled when Dante put another slice of pizza on his plate, as if he wanted to make sure V was eating enough. “I changed previously when I heard something very emotional to me, and it appears it now happened again. Perhaps I am better equipped to deal with these things than… me.”

 

“What?,” Nero and Dante asked at the same time. He glared at Dante then continued. “So you’re the same person but also not? How does that make sense?”

 

“I have been through extensive trauma,” V explained. “Dante and I have been trapped in an endless cycle of violence and it made me… It cut me off from my own emotions. In a way, ripping me from, well, myself, was the only way I could attempt to deal with them.”

 

“So Vergil’s a coward as well as an abandoner and a murderer? Great,” Nero huffed.

 

“Hey now that’s-,” Dante interjected but was cut off by V raising one hand.

 

“Fair,” V finished. “He is clearly not capable of dealing with this, he’s too proud to show weakness, so here I am. He will need time.”

 

Dante looked at V for a moment, as if he was about to say something but then turned to his pizza again and eliminated another slice. Nero had never seen anyone eat that fast while simultaneously enjoying it so much. Weirdo.

 

“So you’re my dad too, huh?,” Nero said to him.

 

“I’ve known for about a week so, I mean, if you wanna be mad at me I get that,” he said. “And honestly, if I had known earlier I’m not even sure I would have been there, I don’t wanna lie to you. You’ve met us, we’re terrible.”

 

He glanced at V who shrugged and nodded at the same time.

 

“But you were right about one thing,” he continued. “We can change. And we will. Even if it takes your old man a bit longer than me. I don’t know if you have your own place, probably do, but you’re always welcome here, for the record.”

 

“Good cause I kinda maybe broke up with someone,” he said, trying to hide his blush by eating more pizza.

 

“Oh?”

 

“We should not pry,” V said to Dante.

 

Good. Cause Nero sure as hell wasn’t going to say that he felt ashamed for wanting to get fucked by his own father. He couldn’t think that way and be around Kyrie at the same time, it was like he was tainting everything around himself. He hadn’t turned his phone back on but he was sure Kyrie was taking it terribly. He was too cowardly to attempt and do it face to face.

 

“I do want my room back,” Dante said. “There’s a spare you can use.”

 

“Yeah sure, I just had no idea if you were ever gonna be back,” Nero said quickly, defensively.

 

“Hey, no worries.”

 

“What about V though?,” Nero asked, and instantly regretted it. The two of them looked at each other and Dante had that smile… The same one he had when flirting with Nero, months ago. God, he wanted it to be directed at himself again.

 

“We’ll manage,” Dante said, mostly towards V.

 

“Great,” Nero said to himself, earning a look from V. He avoided his gaze and instead begrudgingly continued eating his pizza.

 

He had trouble sleeping that night, all of the previous thoughts still swirling through his mind and keeping him up. On one hand he wanted to be close to them, on the other he didn’t know what he would do if he was. He tossed and turned so much eventually he just got up to get a beer, hoping that a bit of a buzz would at least let him sleep a few hours or so. His feet were quiet on the wooden floor along the banister, but he froze when he was about to walk past Dante’s room - the door was ajar.

 

And there were noises coming from it. Obvious noises.

 

His hand was shaking as he pressed it to his mouth to avoid making any kind of noise. He had to walk past if he wanted to go downstairs but something held him back. He took another step forward, and he could peek inside. Dante’s bed was in full view, and it was clear they were… Nero wanted to think ‘fucking’, but it looked so gentle ‘making love’ seemed far more appropriate.

 

V was on his back, his hair spread on the pillow like a dark halo. He had spread his legs wide for Dante, who was busy sliding slowly in and out of him, kissing his neck, his chest. Damn, Dante’s ass looked as good naked as it did clothed and Nero had a hard time choosing between watching it and Dante’s cock.

 

God damn it, he was getting hard just watching them.

 

Dante said something to V, so quietly that Nero couldn’t make it out, but V smiled and embraced him. Dante’s face was hidden in the crook of his neck and V’s head was raised until -

 

Shit.

 

V’s eyes locked with his.

 

Nero’s eyes went wide, and he shook his head a little. He didn’t even know what he was trying to convey just that he couldn’t. Couldn’t move, couldn’t hide his damn boner, couldn’t deny that both of them turned him on so much. V didn’t look shocked, or appalled, on the contrary, he mouthed ‘It’s okay’ to Nero, who shook his head again. He glanced again to where V and Dante were joined and finally his feet managed to take a step back.

 

The wood creaked underneath him, and he ran. Back to his room where he locked the door and hoped that Dante at least had remained oblivious to his spying.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mumbled into the pillow, trying to be as quiet as possible.

 

What the hell was he going to do??

 

Nero spent the rest of the night trying to will his boner away, and it eventually did. He ignored Dante’s call for breakfast, and V’s knocking. His hand itched a little when he heard the phone ringing, he wanted to throw himself into another fight to get rid of this excess energy and frustration, but he didn’t want to face Dante or V. So he listened to them leaving, and finally he let himself go downstairs - dressed, just to be safe.

 

His stomach was growling he was so hungry, but the fridge was empty and he sighed. Fine, he wasn’t above ordering pizza again, they had a place on speed dial.

 

“Order some pasta for me too, please,” V’s voice made him jump literally into the air it startled him so much.

 

He was sitting there on the couch like nothing awkward had happened at all and Nero hadn’t just walked past him without realising he was there.

 

“W-what kind?,” he asked, a little dumbfounded.

 

“Whatever they recommend,” V said with a shrug, transfixed on that book of his. After he had placed the order V pat the part of the couch beside him. “Come, sit with me.”

 

Nero made sure to sit at the far end of the couch, with all available space between them. Finally V set his book aside and turned to him.

 

“Please don’t hide from us,” he said softly.

 

“Are you serious right now? After last night?” Nero couldn’t even look at him, still feeling so ashamed that watching his fathers - brothers! - had turned him on so much.

 

“I understand this must be quite shocking,” V said. That he remained so calm made Nero’s blood boil. Did he really understand? “But you must understand that our demonic heritage wires us to be quite different. These family ties are understood quite differently.”

 

“You’re seriously telling me fucking your family is normal?”

 

“Well, yes. There is no genetic downside, and I- he…,” V looked to the side for a moment, as if he seemed a little confused. “Vergil was in the underworld for a while. Demons seek out those closest to them to have stronger offspring, in fact.”

 

Nero couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could V be so calm about all this, so matter of fact? And he was just supposed to accept this? Was he getting fucking boners because of his genes? This couldn’t be happening.

 

“Fuck Vergil,” he blurted out. “Why isn’t he telling me this? Why is it you’re sitting here?”

 

“He suspected such a reaction I believe,” V said softly.

 

“And you,” Nero finally turned to V, and before he knew it he was closer and grabbing him by his vest. “Stop being so fucking calm!”

 

“There is no point in me getting angry,” he replied, looking into Nero’s eyes without any shame or even fear. “I wish to answer your questions, to set you at ease if I can. I do wish to be closer to you, and so does Vergil.”

 

“Closer?” Nero’s anger was rising, he couldn’t help it. He was confused, horny and angry and he pushed V down on the couch, suddenly gripping his wrists to pin them over his head. “Is this what you want, huh? Do you want me to fuck you like Dante did?”

 

There was only a moment’s hesitation before V answered.

 

“Y-yes.”

 

Nero felt a heat rush through him and a sudden urge. An urge to claim, to dominate. He kissed V passionately, and felt him return it right away. Underneath him, V arched, his vest falling open to reveal lovely tattoos and pink nipples. Nero was hungry for him, every part of him. He pushed open the vest and ripped the laces of the corset, tossing it aside. He was on him immediately, kissing and licking his way down.

 

It felt like something was taking over. Something primal and animalistic. It made him nick the soft skin of V’s belly, made him rip down his pants to toss them aside. When he was handed lube from _somewhere_ , he didn’t even question it. As he fingered V, his hand came to rest on his throat.

 

And his grip became tighter.

 

“Nero,” V moaned, a soft, quiet sound that came from his parted lips. Nero’s hand got a little tighter, his anger and passion ruling his very soul.

 

Being with a guy, or anyone, for the first time didn’t stop him. He kissed V again and nipped his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Something in him snapped when he tasted it, and he felt that rush of power that threatened to turn him into his demonic form. He could hold it back, but part of that power still rushed through him.

 

“Claim me,” V told him, his voice strained through the pressure Nero was putting on his throat. But he didn’t make any motion to stop him. His words fueled him. “Take what you w-want.”

 

What came out of Nero was something like a growl in a voice he hadn’t ever heard himself in. What he wanted was V, completely, own him like Dante did.

 

He frantically pushed down his own pants, he was so hard already, all he really needed was one look at V and his lovely lips. V was about to reach down but Nero stopped him. Just barely he had the mind to lube himself up before he pinned his wrists down again and pushed into him. V was so tight around him and the heat of him threatened to overwhelm Nero completely.

 

“Let go,” V’s voice was but a whisper, strained and almost broken.

 

But those two words were enough. The gentle look in his eyes, the mouthed words: “It’s okay.” That unimaginable power rushed through him once more, spectral wings bursting from his back that replaced his hands holding V down. He himself gripped his waist, for better leverage, to fuck into V harder. Merciless.

 

Underneath him, the sight of V with his white painted hair, his parted lips, eyebrows drawn together in pleasure, was gorgeous. He wanted him, craved him more than he had him even now. V had to be his.

 

“Yes, yes,” V moaned ever so softly. Where Nero’s hands had been, the skin was red now but he couldn’t bring himself to feel regret.

 

Instead he looked down where he was thrusting into V, shifting his grip to spread his legs wider. Seeing and feeling him was obscenely hot, he had never felt this powerful, this good. He never imagined anything could feel this incredible - jerking off was nothing compared to V.

 

He groaned V’s name, and felt him tighten even more around his cock. The heat was too much for him, he finally let go of V’s legs and leaned over him. Without hesitation, his teeth sank into the flesh of his neck, tender, so enticing. V moaned louder and reached for him, fingernails digging into his skin and drawing blood there as well. Something in that exchange brought him over the edge, and with another thrust he felt himself coming inside V, still clinging to his flesh.

 

As suddenly as it had all started, his form reverted, and he flinched back. Below him lay V, panting, come on his stomach with his neck heavily bleeding into the couch cushions.

 

“Shit, oh god,” Nero blurted out, and shrugged out of his shirt to press it against the wound he had caused.

 

“No need to worry,” V said so very calmly, although he was still catching his breath. “I am a little stronger than you remember, I will heal.”

 

“I didn’t mean- I-,” he stammered, unable to believe what had just happened.

 

“Shh,” V pressed a finger to his lips, then replaced it with his own. The kiss was gentle, chaste. “It felt good, didn’t it?”

 

“Yeah but I-”

 

“Please do not worry, you did nothing I didn’t want,” he insisted. Nero reached out and gently caressed his throat where it was still red. “And that… Was hot.”

 

“Really?,” Nero asked, feeling a little awkward. First time with a guy and… He didn’t even know where to begin to list the things he should feel bad about, but didn’t.

 

“Yes, I think I’ll keep it for a while.” V winked at him, then pulled the shirt from his neck and closed his eyes. The tattoos moved over it and shifted, the black dust settling into the wound. Before Nero’s eyes it closed, but the red on his neck remained. “I have been marked by you. I like wearing that mark.”

 

Nero sighed, and settled back on the couch, adjusting himself and watching V do the same. With most of his clothes ripped, he took a blanket from the couch to wrap it around himself. But he inched closer to Nero, who couldn’t help but wrap his arm around him to keep him close. He felt more protective of him than ever before.

 

“What’s Dante going to think?,” Nero sighed. “Hell, what will Vergil think? If he ever comes out again…”

 

“I can tell you he liked it,” V whispered into Nero’s ear. Feeling the hot breath and the closeness of his lips, Nero had to work hard not to get a boner again. “He’ll come out soon enough, when he’s found the words to speak with you.”

 

“I just want to…,” Nero trailed off, suddenly overwhelmed. He had just fucked a manifestation of his father’s personality and now he was crying because the other one wasn’t here. “I wanted to be angry at him, I guess I kind of still am, but I just- I want him to be here.”

 

Just once he wanted his father to hold him. To be held like no one of the Order or his foster family ever did.

 

V looked at him with such pity in his eyes, reached out to caress his cheek as if to apologise.

 

“V please,” Nero begged, his breath hitching. “Can’t you tell him…?”

 

“Nero…”

 

He looked at V longer, hoping, wishing so hard that he would change. And then he did. Shimmering softly, his form shifted and grew taller, then there was Vergil, clothes and all, stoic as ever. Nero had no idea what to say or what to do, he was still shirtless from what he had just done with V, but it appeared that no words were necessary. Vergil reached out and pulled him into a hug, and Nero, shaking and crying, pressed into it.

 

He didn’t know for how long he was crying, but when his tears eventually dried Vergil was still holding him and Nero relaxed in his embrace. Together they leaned back to be more comfortable on the couch, and Vergil even drew his legs over his lap. Nero had never been held like this before, and from what he knew of Vergil, he may not have ever held someone like this either.

 

“I was wrong,” Vergil said, and Nero froze where he was. He didn’t dare say or do anything, for fear Vergil may not continue. “To say that you should not have been brought into this world. Or that you are lesser. I’m… sorry.”

 

“You were young when you had me, right?,” Nero asked softly, after he had paused to process this.

 

“I was.”

 

“I would have been scared out of my mind,” he whispered.

 

“I… I was scared,” Vergil admitted.

 

Nero shifted out of his embrace, to look into his eyes. They were so bright and beautiful, and soon broke contact with his own. Vergil had serious issues talking about real things, that much was clear. So maybe Nero did have to be the adult sometimes. It seemed ironic, but he could do that.

 

“Just stop killing a bunch of people every time you feel inadequate, alright?”

 

Still looking away a little, Vergil huffed, but there was a small, embarrassed smile on his lips. He looked quite handsome, Nero thought, and scolded himself again. He should not drift to such thoughts again but it was hard, so hard. What V had told him about family bonds appeared to be true.

 

“I shall try,” Vergil finally said.

 

“Aw you can’t be having a family moment without me!,” Dante’s voice startled them both and they turned just in time to see him, covered in blood, jump on both of them. He ignored their cries of ‘ew, gross!’ and instead snuggled against them both, pressing kisses wherever he could reach. “I’ve never heard Vergil this honest before! Mark this day in the calendar! If I had one, I mean.”

 

“Get off, Dante, you stink,” Nero called out, and promptly pushed Dante off of both of them.

 

“I will, fine, fine,” he sighed and stood, then winked at them. “Any of you want to join me?”

 

He didn’t wait for a reply and just turned to walk upstairs, when Nero and Vergil looked at each other awkwardly. He could swear there was a slight blush in his cheeks, just as there was in his own. Yes he would like to join, so would Vergil, but neither was ready to admit that. Even when Dante called out that he was severely disappointed in both of them.

 

Nero just wasn’t sure if he was actually serious. He still had doubts, he still felt terrible that night when he heard Dante and Vergil making love _again_ , and again wishing he was with them too. The sight of V under him wouldn’t leave his mind, remembering how rough he had been too…

 

But his fathers were evidently a couple now. There wasn’t a big declaration or anything like that, but Nero could tell from the way they acted around each other. The way they leaned into each other’s presence, close and intimate. He saw the subtle touches, the looks they exchanged, and it didn’t take long for him to walk in on them kissing again.

 

Vergil seemed to be content. It was strange to see, despite Nero not knowing him for long. The urge, the need to have all that power didn’t seem to impact him that much anymore. Maybe it was as V had said, maybe all Vergil had needed was them.

 

Urizen’s reign had still left behind quite a bit of chaos though. The demon infestation was far from over, and Nero, along with his fathers, had quite a bit to do. Which was good, for them, to keep the lights on and supply Dante with his endless hunger for pizza. When he was out of earshot Vergil had called him a black hole and Nero had to laugh. Seeing Vergil smile had turned that laugh into a deep blush. There was something about him that made Nero want to fall on his knees and… do things.

 

V had still been his first time with a guy, and while he had felt so dominant in his presence, with Dante and Vergil it felt the other way around. But he hadn’t done anything like that before and he had no clue how to ask.

 

It only got worse though. They took him with them on jobs, finally realising he could kick ass about as well as they did, but he realised that he, compared to his fathers, was still a rookie. He had met them both when they were weakened and now that they were at the peak of their power they _decimated_ what stood in their way.

 

Dante was pure chaos in the way he fought. He enjoyed it, enjoyed being unconventional and using anything as a weapon he could get his hands on, even if it was inefficient. But the strength in his arms, his demonic strength was all too evident. They both radiated with it. Vergil on the other hand was precise and focused, like he had actually gone through some training at one point. He set his sights on an enemy and destroyed it, still somehow aware of everything around him.

 

And Nero couldn’t lie, when Vergil sheathed his sword with that grim expression of his, it kind of turned him on.

 

That particular job, a few weeks after the incident with V, had left him staring at his fathers a lot. He had taken quite a few hits and when everything was over, he let himself fall on a rock that was not covered in demon guts in this abandoned warehouse. He was looking for something to wipe the blood off his face with when he felt a hand on his chin and his head made to look up into Vergil’s disapproving gaze.

 

“You were off today,” he said. “Your form is usually much better.”

 

Vergil was rarely as open and vulnerable as he had been that first time they had held each other. The way he looked at Nero now made him swallow nervously.

 

“Just didn’t get much sleep, alright? Get off my back,” he said, trying to play off his nervousness as he usually did.

 

“It’s your mattress, isn’t it?,” Vergil turned towards Dante before Nero could say anything. “Your cheap mattress isn’t good enough for Nero. Matter of fact we could use a new one too. You need to fix that.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Dante rolled his eyes though. “You’re very demanding, you know.”

 

“He got hurt,” Vergil pointed out, and a light went off in Nero’s head. He cared about him.

 

“Not the first time,” Dante shrugged. “He’s tough, Vergil, relax.”

 

“It is simply unnecessary.” Vergil grabbed Nero’s chin again, turning his face his way and that to inspect him. His grip was tight and so were Nero’s pants suddenly.

 

Shit.

 

Vergil’s glance went lower, and Nero’s attempt at shifting and adjusting his coat was far too late. His father’s pupils widened a little, and he looked hungry. A slight twinge of fear tied around Nero’s throat, but his arousal only grew. Vergil’s thumb first caressed his jaw, then shifted to run along Nero’s lips. Where they had split open, he smeared a bit of blood but Nero didn’t flinch. He was transfixed by his eyes and the sheer want in them.

 

Is this how V had felt when he had begged Nero to claim him? Because his urge to be owned by Vergil in this moment filled his entire body. He was on the verge of starting to shake.

 

Dante stepped into his field of vision, looking first at his brother, then at Nero. Making sure that he was watching, he grabbed Vergil’s chin in a similar way as he had done, and turned his head for a kiss. Nero was frozen in place, watching this happen. What were they going to do to him?

 

Vergil’s hand came to caress his cheek, the touch so soft and gentle Nero couldn’t help but lean into it. But then it was gone and he felt an iron grip on his shoulder, pushing him forward and down. Nero didn’t struggle and went on his knees, looking up at them with wide eyes.

 

“I’m yours,” he heard himself say. It was true, he knew it. His entire body was aching for it.

 

Dante had an arm around his father, cuddling close but leaving him in charge it seemed. Nero watched as that thumb of his rubbed over his lip again, then pushed into his mouth. He looked so hungry, so possessive, and Nero wanted to do anything that he asked him to. Being wholly inexperienced with this, he figured to suck on his thumb while looking up for confirmation. But Vergil pulled away again, then stepped closer as he caressed the back of his head, then gripped his hair.

 

Nero watched Dante undo the belt of Vergil’s pants, then the button, then the fly. He was already hard when Dante pulled him out, and Nero swallowed. He looked so big.

 

Though his hands were shaking he reached out and started rubbing him slowly. Still looking up, he leaned in to lick over the tip of his cock. He saw Vergil bite on his lower lip, Dante watching by his side. Nero knew the theory of this, but had never even been on the receiving end. Before V, he had been a virgin, but he didn’t dare tell his fathers this, for fear they might stop.

 

Whether Vergil sensed something of the sort, he couldn’t tell. Either way he felt his grip on his hair tighten, then there was Dante’s hand pushing his lips further apart. Vergil pushed into his mouth slowly but firmly. It felt overwhelming to have him push so deeply, and his eyes watered but he did his best to keep breathing, to keep being there for Vergil. If this was what he wanted, then Nero wanted it too.

 

He felt his own arousal growing as he was kept in place and Vergil started thrusting into him. He felt the thick length brush against the back of his throat repeatedly but he didn’t gag, didn’t try to pull away. He wanted to be good for him - all the anger he had felt when they met, all of that was gone now.

 

“You’re doing so well,” Dante said soothingly.

 

Through watering eyes, Nero glanced over at him and when he reached out Dante took his hand and squeezed it.

 

“He’s going to come, I can tell,” he continued, and turned to kiss Vergil’s cheek.

 

Nero could see it too, the way he had his lips slightly parted. Through his tears, the rest was difficult to tell but he could feel it anyway. As if his cock was throbbing more, the hot length inside his mouth felt incredible and the lack of control that he had only made it more exciting. Carefully he reached out to grip Vergil’s coat when he thrust into him more roughly, the jerks of his hips becoming more uneven. Finally Nero was pushed down on his cock completely, nose pressed against skin and he felt something hot spurt down his throat. It came in waves it seemed, and though he could barely taste it Nero wanted more when Vergil finally pulled out of him, drops of his come clinging to Nero’s lips now.

 

So he licked it off.

 

Dante grinned at him, and Vergil’s grip on his hair loosened, then he pet him again like he did before and Nero felt so pleased. He had done well, Dante had said so. He yelped a little when he was suddenly lifted up by him and pulled into a deep kiss. He felt his tongue meet his and did his best to kiss him back when he was then pushed towards Vergil, who did the same. In the end he was all out of breath, feeling a little light headed.

 

“Do you want me to…,” Nero trailed off, looking at Dante. He was halfway on his knees again when he was stopped and pushed back on that rock he had been sitting on.

 

Dante loomed over him and Vergil sat by his side.

 

“I have other plans,” Dante replied, kissing him again.

 

Nero couldn’t get enough of his kisses. Or of Vergil’s. He knew he should feel guilty and dirty, but all it felt to him was _right_. Dante was so powerful, so overwhelming but at the same time he felt safe with them both, like this was where he was meant to be. Even if it was among the guts of their enemies, but perhaps that’s exactly where this was supposed to happen.

 

He spread his legs when Dante pushed them apart, let him undress him below his waist while Vergil pushed up his shirt to lean in and kiss his chest. It was all so much, he could barely think anymore and let out his first moan when Dante’s tongue started teasing his hole, and Vergil’s teeth nipped the sensitive skin of his neck. He was being marked like he had done with V and finally he could understand why he didn’t want it to go away. It felt so important to him, and between his moans and whimpers all he could do was call out their names.

 

Nero went diligently when he was flipped over and found himself on his hands and knees. The surface of the rock was rough but he didn’t mind, he was still bleeding from that wound he had sustained, and even his fathers had taken a few hits. A little bit of blood was nothing to them.

 

A gasp turned into a soft whimper when Dante pushed into him sharply. He felt his cock - as big as Vergil’s - bottom out in him and more tears formed in his eyes. But the pain was only there for a moment as he felt Dante’s hand soothingly rubbing his back, and his eyes focused on Vergil. He had cupped his cheeks and suddenly he was mesmerised.

 

The kiss Vergil pressed to his lips was gentle. Chaste.

 

“Does it hurt?,” Vergil asked him.

 

“N-Not anymore-,” a moan tumbled from his lips as Dante slowly rolled his hips. It felt as if he was pushing inside even deeper. “It feels so good, V-Vergil, f-father.”

 

There was something tender in Vergil’s eyes, gone was the hunger he had seen in it earlier, and he focused on that as Dante was fucking into him. His lips were parted, and though he never broke eye contact with Vergil, Nero couldn’t help but moan freely, when he felt as good as he had never done before. He sounded obscene, even to his own ears, and that made him blush, a blush that Vergil reached out for, caressed and pressed kisses to.

 

He held him like that, while Dante caressed his back, then held his hips in place with such strength that Nero was sure he would leave bruises. Good. More markings for him to know that he was theirs, that from now on they would take care of him. And he would do so in return.

 

His mind felt dulled with the heat of pleasure the two of them were causing him, even Vergil whose kisses he could not get enough of. Every inch of Dante’s cock in and out of him drove him crazy, drove him closer to the edge although he hadn’t even touched himself. He didn’t have to, he came on the rock he was kneeling on just from Dante’s cock fucking into him, steadily, hard, perfect.

 

And he almost came again when he felt Dante come inside him.

 

“Oh god,” he moaned, finally just collapsing in Vergil’s embrace and whimpering when Dante pulled out of him.

 

He was breathless. Sated. He had to grin. Above him, Vergil chuckled.

 

“You look happy,” he said.

 

“I am,” Nero told him, and turned so he could see Dante too who was adjusting himself and then went looking for Nero’s pants. When he did find them and helped him put them on, he added to the cuddle pile. “I think, anyway. Is it bad that I don’t feel bad?”

 

“No,” Vergil simply said. He was caressing his hair, and though he looked as stoic as most times, that tenderness was still in his eyes.

 

It was hard to believe Vergil had done so many terrible things. And that he was now living with them, fighting with them. Could it be so easy? Maybe love was simply the answer.

 

He watched Dante kiss him, then leaning down to do the same with Nero. As messed up as they were, Nero just felt at ease. And still did when they brought him home, took turns holding him, or taking a shower with him, and in the end he and Dante cuddled up in _his_ bed with a few pizzas by their side.

 

“Vergil’s really not good at this whole talking stuff, is he?,” Nero asked, glancing at the door every few seconds and hoping that he would come join them after all. “I still have so many questions.”

 

“I know neither of us is good at it, but we need to have patience,” Dante told him. He had given Nero one of his shirts to wear and it smelled like him. Nero liked being in this bed much better than is own.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been scolded for my lack of it many times,” Nero rolled his eyes. “Though I guess the Order wasn’t all bad.”

 

“Aside from the demon corruption.”

 

“Aside from the demon corruption, yeah,” Nero shrugged. “But they took me in, what can I say.”

 

“I’m glad you were safe at least,” Dante whispered and kissed his cheek. “Now, time for bed or are you still… ‘up’ for something else?”

 

Nero could practically hear the airquotes and he rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t mind but something made him turn to the door again.

 

“Vergil?,” he called out. Dante frowned at him and tilted his head questioningly. He could swear that he was standing out there, and he didn’t know why. Could he sense him now, like he could sense other demons?

 

Under the door they could see a soft shimmer and Nero sat up straight. Was V coming back? His heart pounded, he hadn’t talked to him since that time a few weeks ago, and he had to admit that he missed him.

 

“V?,” he called out again, slipping out of bed and towards the door, his feet leaving soft pats on the wooden floor.

 

The door flew open as for a second Nero underestimated his own strength. He stumbled a few steps backwards, and behind him he heard Dante shift in the bed. His heart was pounding. V was indeed standing there.

 

And so was Vergil.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard)


End file.
